10 Campanadas
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Porque el primer amor es único e irreemplazable. SemiAU sobre Past!Allen.
_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

 ** _Aclaración: Esto es un SemiAU, es sobre Past!Allen así que ya saben, cabello marrón y largo. Contiene OC._**

* * *

 _10 Campanadas_

Solo bastaron 10 campanadas…

Una vez mi madre me contó que al oír 10 campanadas junto a una persona especial, esa persona resultaba ser el amor de tu vida y que de la décima campanada en adelante la vida de ambos sería de dicha y prosperidad.

Recuerdo como si todo hubiera sido ayer. Yo tenía en ese entonces 16 años para cuando lo conocí. Era un día de verano en Londres, yo atendía mis deberes y al rato tendría mis lecciones de violín y así era todos los días de mi vida. Prefería estar pegado a un libro o a practicar con mi violín para pasar las tardes y no estaba interesada en matrimonio a pesar de ya ser de edad casamentera.

—Hija… —ese día mi padre entró a la habitación, lo cual él jamás hacia y menos cuando practicaba con mi instrumento— ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Muy bien padre, ¿sucede algo? —mi padre sonrió de una manera que era sospechosa y enseguida entendí de que quería hablar—dilo ya papá, ¿Qué pasa ahora con mamá?

—Lo mismo hija, que quiere más nietos y tu…

—Ya dije que no me quiero casar aún, ¿es tan difícil aceptar eso para ella? Que ella se haya casado a mi edad no significa que yo deba hacerlo también—me di la vuelta y tome mi violín nuevamente.

—Marzia, yo entiendo esos sentimientos tuyos y que nuestros tiempos no son los mismos de ahora pero… ¿te costaría mucho hacer feliz a tu madre?

—Soy la mejor hija que puede tener de mis cuatro hermanas, padre.

—Tus hermanas no son tema de importancia ahorita—dijo el hombre con paciencia—ella dice que te la pasas muy encerrada en tu habitación.

—Practicando como desquiciada para que ella se sienta orgullosa para cuando me lleva a sus reuniones de la alta clase a buscarme marido, que no quiera casarme aun no significa que deba ser una total incompetente como mis hermanas.

Tenía cuatro hermanas, yo era la penúltima y por ende era la siguiente en contraer matrimonio. Mi hermana mayor, Alessandra, se casó hace cinco años con un comerciante de telas y ya con una vida estable y una hermosa hija, no había nada malo. Mi segunda hermana, Rosaleen contrajo matrimonio con un capitán hace tres años y estaba la espera de su primer hijo, tampoco había nada malo en su vida. Y mi tercer hermana, Samantha se casó el invierno pasado con un banquero y ahora vivía en la zona más exclusiva de Londres y cerca de mis otras dos hermanas. Por ende solo quedábamos mi hermana menor, Theresa, y yo en la casa con nuestra madre ya que papá viajaba por largos periodos de tiempo.

—Escucha, Rosaleen va a dar una fiesta por la llegada del otoño dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿Y quieres que consiga esposo allá? —lo miré de reojo y él solo tragó grueso—papá… no me quedaré sola en la vida, quiero hacer algo más en mi vida que casarme con alguien.

— ¿Y que sería eso? —papá era una persona muy comprensible, siempre me dejaba expresarme con libertad y eso es lo que más amaba de él.

—Aun no lo sé… pero no quiero ser solo la mujer de alguien que solo se pone a esperarlo mirando por la ventana de una habitación compartida.

—Yo te entiendo bien Marzia, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? Tu madre es una mujer de carácter fuerte y el médico me recomendó no pelear con ella por mi corazón.

—Lo sé…

—Sabes que cuando salga de aquí y le diga lo que me dijiste pegará el grito al cielo, ¿verdad? —me senté en mi silla y dejé mi violín a un lado mientras asentía y me imaginaba los gritos de mi madre desde afuera de mi habitación.

—Sí…

—No lo hagas por ella, hazlo por mi… por tu viejo padre—papá era mayor que mamá por unos años y él siempre se burlaba de ello pero a veces sus bromas no eran de buen gusto porque se burlaba de su propia muerte. Siempre decía que él abandonaría este mundo primero que mi madre.

—Está bien… iré a esa fiesta… pero después de eso papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo? —miré mi violín y creo que él entendió a que me refería.

—Ese es otro tema a tratar luego, Marzia. La fiesta es más importante—se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente—nos vemos a la hora de la cena, hija.

—Sí padre—al verlo cerrar la puerta me sentí triste—es importante… para mí es más importante que nada. No sé para que ir a esa tonta fiesta, ni que fuera el evento del año. Las cosas que hago por papá.

Esa fue la primera campanada… como si el destino nos hubiera llamado para conocernos esa noche. No estaba segura de ir pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo y luego pensaba en mi padre y en su salud.

Luego llegó la segunda campanada el día de la fiesta…

Cuando llegó la noche de la tan esperada fiesta por mi madre, no hubo día que no estuviera enseñándome etiqueta, como hablar, como caminar, como mover mis manos y el cómo comportarme… prácticamente me estaba haciendo renacer. Todo eso con la esperanza de conseguir a alguien que me desposara, encontrar el amor de mi vida según ella. Yo entendía sus razones, no quería que sus hijas quedaran solteronas, viejas y solas.

—Marzia… ponte más derecha, levanta la cara y sonríe más—mamá acomodó mi negro cabello de un lado, era ondulado y le gustaba mucho acomodarlo pero a mí me molestaba que me lo tocaran… ella solo quería que me viera como una reina al parecer. Habíamos llegado a casa de mi hermana temprano ese día y al parecer ellas dos se habían unido en un complot para hacerme ver presentable para los invitados masculinos adinerados de la fiesta, algo que no me llamaba la atención—cuando veas a un hombre guapo lo miras directo a los ojos, estoy segura que caerá perfectamente ante tu mirada.

Ese era otra cosa que mi madre se jactaba de orgullo. De las cinco hijas que tuvo solo yo saqué su color de ojos, azul cielo. No me gustaban, hubiera preferido que fueran como los de papá, un marrón claro como la madera. Jamás me ha gustado llamar la atención y esos ojos no hacían otra cosa… y mi apariencia en esos momentos tampoco. Me quería esconder debajo de una roca.

—Sí madre…

—Estas hermosa. Hazme sentir orgullosa—me abrazó y yo se lo devolvió con pocas ganas. No es que no la amara pero con ella me sentía atada de manos. Supongo que la iba a decepcionar porque yo solo acepte venir, no a conseguir marido.

—Ya están llegando los invitados—Rosaleen entró al cuarto, llevaba un vestido color azul cielo y su cabello amarrado elegantemente y con sus joyas preferidas que fueron regalo de su esposo—te ves hermosa Marzia, puede que hoy sea tu noche—yo le sonreí a medias y miré a otro lado.

—Gracias… —traté de sonreí más pero mi cara de desgano debía ser muy obvia.

—Nada de caras largas, hoy será una noche muy grande para ti y debes sonreír. Hemos invitado a varias familias que tienen hijos mayores que tú y solteros, entre ellos los Campbell—mi madre se sorprendió al escuchar eso y a mí ni me importó mucho porque no sabía quiénes eran.

— ¿Los Campbell? ¿Cómo lo lograste invitarlos? Casi nunca asisten a ninguna fiesta.

—Un amigo músico de ellos va a venir y le dije que intentara convencerlos de que vinieran esta noche con él, es un conocido de Leonard. Espero que ninguno de los hijos de lady Katerina este casado—entendí la indirecta perfectamente, querían que me casara con quien fuese que viniera de esa familia.

—Vamos, debemos mezclarnos con la gente y tu Marzia, debes comenzar a fijar tu vista en algún chico que esté abajo. Quiero ver que des lo mejor de ti.

Casi me obligaron a salir del cuarto empujándome. Al ver entrar a las personas por la puerta me sentí fuera de lugar al instante. Vestidos, hombres elegantes, joyas, charlas… eso y muchas cosas más me dejaban fuera de lugar. Lo que mamá no entendí era que en mi soledad yo me sentía feliz y no quería tener a nadie a mi lado porque la soledad se iría, nadie me entendía, ni siquiera ellas lo hacían… por eso prefería estar sola.

— _Qué bueno que vinieron_ —al bajar las escaleras escuché la voz de mi hermana en la puerta recibiendo a alguien— _Un placer conocerla personalmente lady Katerina, y es un placer conocer a sus hijos también_ —yo solo intenté dar media vuelta antes de que me viera mi hermana— ¡Marzia! ¡Ven hermanita! —maldije mucho, tanto que mi madre me hubiera dejado una semana encerrada en la iglesia—ven, te presento a lady Katerina D. Campbell y a sus hijos Mana y Nea D. Campbell.

—Un placer, linda jovencita—dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros. Yo solo sonreí y seguí con mi papel. Mi hermana se acarició el vientre, ya se le podía ver un pequeño bulto.

—El placer es mío, lady Katerina—dije de manera educada. Me sorprendí al ver que eran gemelos—espero que disfruten la velada—ambos se me quedaron viendo y yo no sabía que hacer o a donde irme para que ambos dejaran de verme así… aunque había algo extraño en esos dos, algo que no me daba buena espina así que preferí irme de ahí—voy a… a ver dónde está mamá, de seguro le encantara conocer a lady Katerina. Si me disculpan.

—No es mala idea Marzia, ve—mi hermana me miró de una manera que me dio escalofríos y yo solo salí de ahí rápidamente.

Me fui de ahí tan rápido como el vestido me dejó, no podía caminar muy bien con ese tonto vestido. Obviamente no fui a buscar a mi madre pero en el camino me encontré a mi padre que estaba hablando con otros hombres hablando seguramente de negocios y él solo me dedicó una mirada cómplice.

Camine un poco más y me encontré con otra de mis hermanas mayores.

—Hermanita, ¿no deberías estar socializando para buscar marido? —mi hermana Samantha estaba también en la fiesta y se encargaba de ver que la comida siguiera saliendo para todos. Ella era menos estricta que Rosaleen y ni madre así que no me obligaba a nada—huye lo que puedas de Rosaleen y mamá.

—Estoy que me cuelgo del chandelier con una soga que vi en el estudio de Leonard, siento que no encajo aquí por ningún sitio, ni siquiera con los músicos porque son todos viejos.

—Descuida, la noche pasará radió y si tienes suerte ningún hombre hablara con mamá o con papá sobre pedir tu mano… tampoco creo que sepan quienes son tus padres a menos que Rosaleen les diga o mamá llegue de sorpresa como pasó conmigo y con Edward—ella se burlaba de mí por mi rechazo al matrimonio pero muchas veces me había admitido que era igual que yo—no te preocupes, el amor llegara cuando deba, así me pasó a mi.

—Ya sabes como soy, solo espero que algún día encuentre al hombre ideal para mí y que me entienda.

—Y lo harás y será muy afortunado de tenerte como esposa. Ahora necesito ver que la comida este en su sitio o se le saldrá el bebé a nuestra hermana—Samantha me pasó por u lado y se fue directo a la cocina.

Le sonreí y me di media vuelta para seguir buscando donde esconderme para que no me vieran en un solo lugar sin hacer nada, eso sería peor. Entre caminar e ir de un lado al otro escapando de Rosaleen y mi madre pasaron 2 horas y no había bailado con nadie en todo ese tiempo, me estaba salvando… hasta que el destino hizo su jugaba planeada… y lo conocí a él.

— ¡Por Dios! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho no fue mi intensión… —al caminar a prisa golpeé a alguien con mi brazo y le derramé toda la bebida en la ropa—perdóname, no fue mi intención, soy un desastre y le dañé el chaleco—escuché como el hombre reía suavemente, me tranquilicé porque no parecía molesto.

—No, descuida que no fue nada y sé que tampoco fue tu intención así que no te preocupes—levanté mi vista y por varios segundos me quede hipnotizada viendo sus grises ojos atreves del cristal de sus lentes. No podía decir que hacia él porque lo único que recuerdo de ese momento fue ver sus hermosos ojos mirándome y su sonrisa era muy dulce— ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Ah… sí, sí estoy bien… en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención golpearlo con mi brazo y ahora su traje se arruinó.

—Descuide, accidentes como estos siempre ocurren en las fiestas cuando hay muchos invitados alrededor—él me sonrió y yo, por primera vez en esa noche, sonreí sinceramente a alguien. Ambos nos sonreíamos y no sabíamos que más decir.

Conocerlo y que me sonriera de esa manera fue la segunda campanada que oí cuando el reloj de la casa marcó las diez de la noche…

Esa misma noche la tercera tuvo lugar en un momento que fue solo para los dos.

—Por Dios Marzia, ¿Qué has hecho? —la voz de mi madre interrumpió el momento que él y yo estábamos teniendo y eso me hizo volver a la realidad y al parecer a él también—disculpe a mi hija, es un poco distraída y no sabe que lo que hace a veces.

—Descuide señora, ella ya se disculpó conmigo así que no se preocupe que fue solo un accidente y lo importante es que ella no se hizo daño con los cristales de la copa—mi madre me miró de manera severa a pesar de las palabras de él. Sí, se había roto la copa por mi culpa y ahora estaba por todos lados.

—Bueno, es usted muy amable jovencito—él solo le sonrió a mi madre y parecía que con solo sonreír los problemas de todos se iban.

—Oh, lady Annaliese ya veo que se encontró con Allen—lady Katerina llegó desde atrás de mi madre con una sonrisa. Ese era su nombre, Allen—él es el músico del que tanto le he hablado, compone hermosamente.

—Es un placer, lady Annaliese—dijo Allen para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en la mano a mi madre. Estaba encantada, se le notaba mucho en la cara. Mi madre me miró como si hubiera aprobado algo—y también es un placer conocerla a usted lady… ¿sería tan amable de concederme el honor de escuchar su nombre?

—M-m-marzia, mi nombre es M-m-marzia—mi madre me vio con decepción por tartamudear y Allen me volvió a sonreír y mi corazón se aceleró, no le importó que hiciera el ridículo

—Es un placer conocerla lady Marzia, yo me llamo A-a-a-allen—me tomó la mano y le dio un beso. Había tartamudeado a propósito para no hacerme sentir mal… eso fue muy dulce y extraño de su parte—disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿quisiera concederme otro honor y bailar conmigo esta última pieza de la noche?

— ¿Yo?... —mi madre me hizo señas desde atrás de Allen para que aceptara y lady Katerina solo reía con las ocurrencias de mi madre. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba emocionada por bailar una de esas danzas aburridas con alguien—sí, encantada bailaré con usted.

Él tomó mi mano y me guió hasta donde estaban todos bailando. No sentí pena, no me sentí fuera de sitio… sentí que ahí pertenecía, cuando tomó mi mano con una y con la otra mi cintura y comenzamos a bailar al compás de una tonada lenta. Me sentí en las nubes.

Ambos nos mirábamos, como si nos conociéramos de antes.

—Baila bien, lady Marzia—sonreí y por el rabillo del ojo noté a mis hermanas mayores y a mi madre con mi padre muy emocionados por verme bailar con alguien— ¿prefiere que dejemos de bailar? Veo que su familia está un poco… exaltada—rió por lo bajo y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

—No les prestare atención, creo que es mejor estar aquí que allá.

Bailamos hasta que la pieza acabo y llegó el momento de despedirnos. Él tomó mi mano y la besó, vi que se fue con los Campbell. Esa era la primera vez que un hombre hacia latir mi corazón tan rápidamente. Nos quedamos esa noche donde Rosaleen porque era un poco tarde para volver a casa.

—Te veías contenta Marzia, me alegra por ti hija—papá pasó por el cuarto que compartía con Theresa— ¿Qué dices tú?

—Fue solo un baile, papá—dije mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

— ¿Segura? —yo asentí pero dudé al hacerlo—esta bien, como digas. Que tengas buenos sueños hija, nos vemos mañana para desayunar.

—Buenas noches papá.

Las palabras de papá me hicieron pensar mucho. Papá y yo teníamos un plan, yo quería ir a Alemania a estudiar música y si no conseguía una propuesta de matrimonio antes de mis 17 entonces me iría pero… no sé si los mismos planes que tenía cambiarían a partir de esa noche.

En ese momento escuché la campana de la torre del reloj cerca de la casa de mi hermana. La tercera campanada llegó inesperadamente.

La cuarto llegó un tiempo después…

Luego del baile me sentía tan viva que hasta salía más de mi cuarto y pasaba más rato con mi madre, con mis hermanas y con mi sobrina envés de tomar mi violín y practicar. Casi un diez días del baile y, por pura vergüenza, no había preguntado por Allen y mi madre estaba insistiendo mucho en el asunto y era peor aun cuando íbamos donde Alessandra y las cuatro, sin incluir a Theresa, comenzaban a hablar de esa noche como si yo fuera sorda.

—Ese es el hombre con el que Marzia debería casarse, parece un poco tontito pero deben ser esos lentes que usa y según lady Katerina, Allen es músico y compone hermosamente. De seguro debe vivir en una buena casa y ganar el dinero suficiente para tener una familia—yo rodeé los ojos al comentario de Rosaleen y continué jugando con mi sobrina Heather sin prestar la mas mínima atención—esa noche fue magia pura, Marzia y él parecían el uno para el otro.

—Tienes razón Rosaleen, madre debes convencer a Marzia de que se reúna una tarde con ese joven—dijo Alessandra—se ve que es buen chico.

—Eso solo lo debe decidir nuestra hermana—dijo Samantha intentando defenderme de todas—ella dirá lo que quiera cuando quiera sobre este asunto y anden planeando bodas que aún no pasan.

—Pero pasaran, ellos dos deben casarse. Puedo decirle a lady Katerina que me diga donde vive y le mando una carta para que venga a tomar el té con nosotros y tal vez puede incluso tocarnos una pieza en el piano.

— ¿Se olvidan de que estoy aquí? No se metan en mi vida por favor, Allen y yo no somos nada y no creo que seamos algo así que dejen de hacerse ilusiones—a pesar de todo lo que yo dijera no dejaba de pensar en él. Debía admitir que me llamó la atención y que puede que me gustara pero… ¿Qué me gustaba de él si apenas lo conocía? —no lo conozco así que no sé si es un loco o alguien que vive aun con su madre y su padre.

—… debes tener razón hija—dijo mi madre mirándome con preocupacion—pero estaba con los Campbell así que no creo que ellos se junten con personas de bajos recursos.

—Eso se escuchó muy despectivo, madre—dijo Samantha defendiéndolo—puede que sea un buen hombre y que esté dispuesto a formar una familia en un futuro.

—Sí, y esa persona será Marzia—dijo Alessandra.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? —ya tenía fastidio de escucharlas.

—Hija tu eres la sensación en esta tarde, además de que es la primera vez que vienes a todas nuestras tardes de té… cuatro veces seguidas.

—Sí mamá—me levanté del césped con mi sobrina y la dejé con su madre—me tengo que retirar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quédate hermanita—dijo Alessandra mientras tomaba a Heather en brazos.

—Se le rompió una cuerda a mi violín y voy a llevarlo a que lo reparen, intentare volver pero no les prometo nada—todas me miraron con tristeza pero yo no soy tan convencible—nos vemos.

—Nos vemos en casa, hija.

Fui a casa lo más rápido que pude y busqué mi violín. Había sido un regalo de mi padre, lo trajo de Francia el verano pasado en uno de sus viajes. Como no había nadie en casa y papá se había ido a otro de sus viajes hace siete días la casa se sentía sola.

Papá iría a China, era bastante lejos y estaría allá una temporada entera. Se perdería las fiestas.

— ¿Dónde es que quedaba ese sitio? —caminaba por las calles buscando una tienda que se especializaba en arreglar instrumentos que había visto hace poco. Su madre se la había recomendado esa misma mañana—ah, aquí esta.

Tenía un aspecto antiguo y había varios instrumentos en exhibición. Tal vez no se viera muy bien pero no había otro lugar cerca de casa y mamá dijo que unos amigos se la habían recomendado.

—Buenas tardes—abrí la puerta y sonó la campana pero nadie salió a recibirme— ¿hay alguien aquí? —de repente un sonido fuerte retumbó en el lugar, como si algo se hubiera caído—Dios… ¿está bien?

— _Disculpe, ahorita la atiendo_ —la voz venía de atrás de una puerta del otro lado de los mostrador. Se escucharon más ruidos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —la puerta se abrió y lo vi salir de ella. Mi expresión debió cambiar drásticamente al verlo salir de ahí.

—Discúlpeme, me quedé dormido mientras revisaba unos papeles y… —estaba limpiando sus lentes hasta que notó mi presencia—Lady Marzia… —me soltó una sonrisa inesperada.

—Buenas tardes—me sonrió y se colocó sus lentes nuevamente—veo que trabaja aquí.

—Sí, comencé hace poco y… —se tropezó con unos tambores y casi cae al suelo. Yo reprimí mi risa pero era difícil—lo siento, lo siento… debe pensar que soy un torpe.

—No, no lo pienso. Me demostró que no lo era cuando bailamos—él se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—Que bien, me alegro… me hace sentir más tranquilo que piense bien de mí—se acomodó y le mostré mi violín— ¿y que tenemos aquí?

—Se le rompió una cuerda ayer mientras practicaba—Allen lo tomó entre sus manos y lo revisó con cuidado— ¿puede arreglarlo?

—Sí, no hay problema… es un buen violín.

—Gracias…

—… —no sabíamos que más decirnos, fue un momento muy vergonzoso.

—Y… ¿Cuánto se va a tardar? —quise romper el hielo porque él estaba muy sonrojado.

—Ah… ah… no mucho… puede que mañana mismo esté listo.

—Entonces vendré mañana en la tarde.

—No, no, no, yo voy a llevárselo… —sin dudas estaba muy sonrojado—ah… yo se lo llevare mañana.

—No sabe dónde vivo.

—Ah… en realidad su madre me dio la dirección esta mañana.

— ¿Mamá? —ahora entiendo porque me recomendó venir a esta tienda—está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces—inesperadamente él tomó mi mano y depositó un beso sobre ella.

—Nos vemos mañana, Marzia—yo le sonreí de vuelta y me quedé viendo sus hermosos ojos. Creo que estuvimos bastante tiempo así… o pocos segundos, en verdad no lo sé, solo sé que en todo ese tiempo no nos soltamos las manos.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

—Sí.

—… Ah… mi mano…

— ¡Ah! Sí, sí, sí, lo siento…

—Descuida. Nos vemos mañana, Allen.

La cuarta campanada fue inesperada… mucho en realidad. Vi que era dulce y que ese lado de él no lo mostró esa noche pero me alegró que aunque fuse me lo hubiera mostrado esos pocos minutos que estuve en la tienda.

La quinta no fue al día siguiente porque por alguna razón él no pudo ir. Fue el dueño. La quinta campanada llegó de forma tan inesperada como la cuarta, dos meses después.

—Ya todo está listo para tu cumpleaños—mamá iba de un lado al otro asegurándose que todos los preparativos para mi cumpleaños estuvieran en orden—el pastel, las flores, los músicos, las sillas… todo va como debe ser.

—Madre, es solo un cumpleaños.

—No es solo un cumpleaños Marzia, es tu cumpleaños número 17 y no todos los años se cumplen 17… ya quisiera yo tener esa edad otra vez—yo rodeé los ojos y me fui a mi cuarto con mi sobrina Heather. Mis hermanas también estaban literalmente de un lado al otro, hasta Rosaleen con su embarazo iba de aquí para allá porque querían que todo resultara perfecto y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer pequeña?

—Vamos a jugar a tu cuarto—a la niña le gustaba mi habitación y las veces que iba la pasábamos era ahí.

Pasó una hora entre juegos y juegos, era una niña muy activa. Al momento de descansar Heather me hizo una pregunta muy extraña.

—Tía, ¿tú tienes esposo? —su voz infantil me encantaba, me veía en un futuro con mis propios hijos.

—No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mamá dice que tu esposo va a venir hoy a tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Mi esposo? Pero si yo no… no puedo creerlo—había entendido que quería decir la niña. Mamá, y mis hermanas, habían invitado a Allen—que pena con él.

— ¿Por qué pena?

—Porque tía quiere que todo sea normal y… con él aquí estaré muy nerviosa—le acomodé su cabello y ella me sonrió— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

— ¿Va a ser mi tío?

—… —era oficial, mi madre y mis hermanas habían manipulado a mi sobrina para que dijera esas cosas—no lo sé… puede que sí como puede que no… pero dile a mamá y a abuela que si vuelven a meterse en lo que no les importa que me quedaré solterona para siempre.

— ¿Ah?

—Nada, se los diré yo misma luego.

Pasadas varias horas la fiesta comenzó y todos estaban disfrutando bastante. Los niños jugaban en el jardín y las madres hablaban y hablaban. Pero yo en mi cabeza solo quería ver a alguien, pero cada vez que veía para encontrarme con su mirada… jamás la encontraba. Ya entrada la tarde la fiesta estaba acabándose.

—Ven hija, los músicos te van a tocar una pieza para que bailes con tus cuñados—yo asentí y le di una media sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban los músicos me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al ver a Allen sentado para tocar el piano. Se veía tan elegante y guapo que no evite sonrojarme… y ni sacar una sonrisa grande y espontánea.

—Feliz cumpleaños hija—mi madre y mis hermanas me abrazaron luego de que los músicos comenzaran a tocar.

Yo solo estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Allen. Tocaba hermosamente el piano y no cargaba sus lentes y eso lo hacía ver mucho más guapo. El verlo ahí en serio me hizo considerar el matrimonio, claro que no con él… yo era muy cobarde para decirle que me gustaba. Creo que se notaba mucho que mí mirada solo iba a él porque mi madre y mis hermanas no dejaban de mirarme y reírse.

Al terminar todos dieron las gracias y las personas se fueron retirando poco a poco. Yo me quedé en mi lugar y me crucé de brazos y lo miré con una sonrisa. Él se acercó a mi sonrojado.

—Eso fue hermoso—dije mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Por qué no fuiste ese día a llevar le violín? —tenía curiosidad de saberlo.

—Es que tuve que ir a casa de los Campbell de emergencia, ellos son mis amigos y yo… yo soy su profesor en algunas áreas y me pidieron ayuda en algo importante y no pude decirles que no—por alguna razón me sonó a mentira pero yo no era nadie para cuestionarle algo—la fiesta estuvo hermosa.

—Gracias.

—No traje un regalo muy especial pero…

—No es necesario, con que estés aquí y que hayas tocado el piano creo que cubre para dos o tres cumpleaños más.

—Gracias pero igual te traje algo pequeño—mi cara debió ser extraña porque se detuvo en sacar el paquete de su bolsillo— ¿no te gustan los regalos?

—No, no es eso… es que… no debiste, tu y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente para este tipo de tratos y… no sé… lo veo extraño—me sonrojé pero si no lo decía entonces me lo tragaría para siempre y sería peor.

—… entiendo… —debí herir sus sentimientos cuando dije eso—entonces que este regalo simbolice el comienzo de eso, para que comencemos a conocernos mejor. ¿Aceptas?

—… sí.

Me regaló un relicario en forma de corazón. Uno que siempre tengo colgando en mi cuello. Pasamos la tarde hablando un poco hasta que tuvo que marcharse, nadie nos interrumpió mientras hablábamos. Fue un día especial para mí. Ahí la quinta campanada finalizó…

La sexta fue el inicio de muchas cosas buenas…

—Entonces cuando estaba acomodando los otros violines el perro del dueño pasó corriendo y me tumbó al suelo—ambos reímos como tontos. Yo estaba semi acostada en un árbol y él tenía su cabeza acostada en mis piernas mientras me contaba historias graciosas de su vida—me golpeé muy fuerte en la pierna y tuve un hematoma durante días, después el dueño de esa tienda me despidió porque se rompió un violín blanco que había ahí…

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo también te hubiera despedido si te hubiera visto dañar esa hermosura de instrumento—acariciaba su cabello y él rió.

—Creo que yo haría lo mismo tambien.

Unos días después de mi cumpleaños me invitó a pasear por la ciudad pero envés de eso terminamos en las afueras al lado de un arroyo en un mini picnic ya que mamá no diría nada nos pareció buena idea escaparnos un rato de la ciudad. Él era muy gracioso y muy inteligente, tenía unas creencias extrañas, no era como yo pero me agradaba escucharlo hablar y muchas historias graciosas. Le gustaba leer mucho y componía música, y al parecer se la pasaba mucho con Neah D. Campbell y otro sujeto que nunca mencionó su nombre pero siempre estaba en sus historias. Fuera de eso era muy normal y estaba comenzando a crecer en mi corazón un sentimiento hacia él que jamás había sentido antes.

— ¿Cómo te va con los gemelos Campbell? —corté una manzana y la pique en varios trozos.

—Ellos… están bien… son buenos chicos…—le di un trozo de la manzana y se lo metí en la boca—eres muy controladora.

—No es cierto.

—Que sí—se vino hacia mí y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

—No, para—ambos reímos y pensé que la vida no podría ser más feliz. Esos momentos junto a él se repitieron en el futuro pero este día en específico significó el inicio de los otros—eres más grande que yo y no se vale.

Él se acercó a mí y pegó su frente con la mía. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca me has hablado de tu familia—corté el momento y Allen solo se sentó a mi lado.

—Nunca te he hablado de ellos porque no tengo. Mi madre y padre murieron cuando era muy pequeño, me criaron varias personas a lo largo de lo que llevo de vida y… no he necesitado más que eso, las personas que hay en mi vida son las únicas que he necesitado siempre. Todo aquel que entre a mi mundo forma parte de mí.

—Lamento haberte preguntado eso.

—Marzia… —me volteé al escuchar mi nombre y en un movimiento rápido Allen me dejó sorprendida.

— ¿Sí, Allen? —se acercó a mi de improviso y me besó. Solo unió sus labios con los míos en un suave roce. Ese fue mi primer beso y fue con él. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba con suavidad, como si cada segundo así fuera lo más preciado. Sentí sus manos acariciar suavemente mis mejillas y yo solo me dejé llevar por él.

Continuamos por unos segundos más, él tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya con cuidado. Al separarnos me dio otro beso corto, pegó su frente a la mía y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Tienes los ojos más hermosos de todos—yo me sonrojé—y los dedos más lastimados que he visto en una mujer—sus palabras me hicieron salir del trance y me di cuenta a lo que se refería.

—Es por practicar con el violín, a veces me emociono mucho y no tengo cuidado.

— ¿Quieres ser violinista?

—… no sé qué quiero… mamá quiere algo para mí, mis hermanas quieren algo para mí, papá quiere lo que yo quiera… y yo no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Puede que si quiera ser violinista pero… no quiero defraudar a mi madre, ella quiere que me case—él besó mi mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

—Si te casas conmigo yo prometo que hare tus sueños realidad, nada te faltara y yo jamás te dejaría sola.

—Allen… yo no sé si estoy lista para eso.

— ¿Me quieres?

—Sí, si te quiero pero…

—… ¿Ese no es el esposo de tu hermana mayor? —Allen soltó mi mano y efectivamente ese era el esposo de Alessandra que venía a caballo.

— Sí es él ¿Qué hace aquí? —al estar más cerca de nosotros noté que tenía una cara de preocupación— ¿sucedió algo, Raphael?

—Los hemos estado buscando desde hace una hora… Marzia… es tu padre… —su expresión cambió a una triste.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi padre?

Hay personas que dicen que cuando todo en la vida te va bien siempre habrá una parte que se desplomará espectacularmente. Cuando piensas que nada puede salir mal te das cuenta que la vida no siempre será color rosa ni paseos en el campo o picnics bajo los árboles.

El barco donde viajaba papá naufragó, nadie sobrevivió. Yo estaba destrozada, mis hermanas estaban mal también y mi madre no tenía consuelo de ningún tipo. Nada podía calmar su dolor en esos momentos. El cuerpo de papá se perdió en el mar, no quedaba nada de él con nosotros más que memorias.

—Papá… —me encerré más en mi cuarto, no quería ver a nadie. Mis hermanas se quedaban en casa por mamá y yo estaba sumergiéndome en la soledad, pero la soledad que es dañina—ni me pude despedir de ti…

Escuché que tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto y no respondí. La mayoría de veces eran mis hermanas mayores para ver cómo estaba. Sea quien fuese no dejó de tocar hasta que tocó mis nervios.

— ¡¿Quién es?!

—Soy yo, Allen… —me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Por alguna razón me sentí más tranquila al verlo ahí— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal… no sé que harté sin papá… —me abracé a él y llore en su pecho—ni siquiera estuvo aquí en mi cumpleaños… la última vez que lo vi fue en invierno… lo voy a extrañar mucho.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo y no me iré.

—Se fue Allen, ni siquiera su cuerpo tenemos… —me abracé mas a él y solo sentí su manos dar caricias a mi cabello—lamento que me veas en esta situación.

—No, no lo lamentes. Yo estoy aquí por ti y para ti así que s quieres llorar lo puedes hacer y aquí estaré siempre yo para limpiar tus lágrimas.

Sus palabras me llenaron de esperanza, me sentía horrible pero cuando él estaba a mi lado sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera. Cuando me abrazaba sentía que nadie existía, solo nosotros dos. La campanada número 6 se fue y dio paso a la séptima.

La séptima fue dos meses después durante un acontecimiento muy especial para todos…

Ya pasado unos dos meses de la muerte de papá Allen no se apartaba de mi lado, yo había decaído y había perdido peso y él se preocupaba por mí en todos los sentidos. Yo caí y él estaba ahí para levantar os pedazos y no podía estar más agradecida con Dios de haberme mandado a alguien como él. Al ser la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, que socializaba con él, siempre descubría cosas nuevas pero al mismo tiempo tenía la duda de que él fuera el ideal. Para mí las campanadas fueron señales, señales que me guiaban a pensar o a ver si él sería la persona con la que debía pasar el resto de mi vida.

La séptima se vino de una manera tan extraña que me aclaró que él era el indicado…

—Hola pequeño Nicolas—el bebé de Rosaleen había nacido, un sano y hermoso varón. Era grande y con una mata de cabello negro como Rosaleen—eres una lindura, lo más hermoso de tía—Allen y yo lo mirábamos como si fuera el centro del mundo.

—Se parece mucho a su madre—dijo Allen dejando que el bebé agarrara su dedo, ya el bebé tenía ocho días de nacido y era fuerte y saludable. Ya pasaba más tiempo con mi familia y a la vez no descuidaba sus otros asuntos pero de unos días antes del nacimiento de Nicolas él se ausentaba u poco más y parecía distinto, se notaba preocupado pero yo no quería decir nada.

— ¿Le gustan los bebés, señor Allen? —dijo Rosaleen desde su cama donde descansaba.

—Sí, me gustan mucho.

— ¿Planea tenerlos algún día? —yo levanté la mirada y miré de manera severa a mi hermana y Allen se sonrojó tanto que comenzó a sudar y se quitaba los lentes para limpiarse el sudor.

—Sí, por supuesto que quisiera tenerlos algún día. Me gustaría una familia grande, tal vez cuatro hijos. Como yo no tuve hermanos pues… nos quisiera que solo fuera uno y se quedara solo—sentí como me miraba de reojo y por alguna razón sabía que me sonreía. El bebé comenzó a llorar y yo no podía calmarlo—dámelo, veré si puedo calmarlo.

Lo miré extrañada y se lo entregué. El bebé continuó llorando pero Allen caminaba con él por toda la habitación dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, tenía su pequeña cabeza sobre el hombro de Allen y, no sé si escuché bien, pero Allen estaba tarareando algo pero no distinguí que podía ser. Se clocó frente a la ventana e oba de un lado al otro con un paso sereno y el bebé dejó de llorar al poco tiempo—es un buen niño, Rosaleen—Allen siguió caminando mientras yo lo miraba estupefacta.

— ¿Aun crees que no es el indicado? Quiere una familia, es noble, apuesto, tiene su pequeña fortuna aunque no lo parezca… y es un músico excepcional—mi madre se había sentado a mi lado y me susurró aquella pregunta que no tenía respuesta… hasta ahora— ¿Cumple con tus expectativas, Marzia?

—Él es más que dinero, madre—Allen volteó a verme aun con Nicolas en los brazos y me sonrió—no solo las cumple madre, las excede con creces.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que creo que no lo merezco… a veces pienso así pero luego su sonrisa hace que aquella parte insegura se vaya de mí dejando solamente un sentimiento… sí madre, él es el indicado.

La séptima me hizo darme cuenta de lo más obvio que había ante mis ojos, Allen era esa persona con la que debía pasar el resto de mi vida.

Así como la séptima fue de reflexión, la octava fue de amor…

Yo me encontraba en el jardín leyendo, era una tarde de mediados de verano y Allen llegó de sorpresa a la casa. Al parecer mamá lo había invitado para la hora del té.

—Hola amor—se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías trabajando.

—Sí pero tuve que venir porque había algo importante que hacer.

— ¿Algo importante? —estaba leyendo mi libro, no e prestaba mucha atención— ¿y que es ese algo tan…? —cuando quité la vista de mi libro vi a Allen arrodillado frente a mí—¿Allen?

—Marzia… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —me mostró una sonrisa. Pensé que estaba jugando conmigo pero al ver el objeto que tenía en la mano me quede sin aire.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, Allen? —estábamos los dos solos en el jardín de mi casa luego de cuatro días sin vernos—tú… —lo miraba estupefacta, estaba a mi lado, arrodillado y con un anillo que sujetaba firmemente. No lo podía creer.

—Sé que puede ser repentino pero… lograste que me sintiera vivo otra vez a pesar de todo lo que vivo… lograste que viera cosas en la vida que ya yo rechazaba… puede que nos conozcamos desde hace menos de un año pero… te propongo pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos para seguir conociéndonos y seguir aprendiendo de nosotros mismos… ¿te casarías conmigo, mi violinista? —solté el libro que estaba leyendo y lo miré a los ojos.

Mi expresión debió ser de sorpresa, pasando a una de miedo, luego a una sonrisa grande y sonsera para terminar con una llena de lágrimas de felicidad.

—Sí… acepto.

Me colocó el anillo y le di un beso en los labios. Pude escuchar a mi madre y a mis hermanas gritar de alegría desde adentro de la casa. Cabe decir que la privacidad era poca. Él y yo estábamos seguros de lo que queríamos, ahora lo estábamos y si había tropiezos en el camino no importaba, tendríamos una vida entera juntos para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

La noticia fue grande, algo que me molestó mucho porque yo era reservada con mi vida privada y Allen lo era mucho más que yo. Los meses que siguieron fueron de total planeación de la boda por parte de mis hermanas pero Allen estaba distinto, era algo que solo yo veía y que me estaba intrigando un poco.

A veces pasábamos más de cinco días sin vernos. Se la pasaba mucho tiempo con los Campbell… e incluso a veces creo que estaba lastimado. No comprendía que clase de cosas hacían ellos y en que se involucraba Allen, sé que Neah era un gran amigo suyo y que lo apoyaba en todo pero… algo pasaba que estaba haciéndole daño a él.

Cuando llegó la novena campanada me sentí satisfecha porque en mi mente solo faltaba una señal para comprobar que él era el hombre de mi vida. La novena fue un momento un poco difícil y yo lo apoyé mucho peor a pesar de pelearnos Allen me demostró que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran puros.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —había ido a visitarlo a su casa. Él tenía un hermoso piano blanco en la sala y cada vez que iba tocaba alguna pieza para mí pro ese día estaba muy molesto por algo. Cuando lo escuché golpear el piano me preocupé—te ves cansado.

—Tengo que terminar esta partitura, es muy importante que la termine—miré la partitura y me resultó extraña, no era como las otras—sé que es extraño pero para mí y Neah tiene sentido.

— ¿Neah D. Campbell? ¿Es para él esta partitura?

—Sí y como ya dije, es de suma importancia que la termine. Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada de esto—estaba molesto. Se quitó los lentes y se rascó los ojos con frustración.

—Sabes, no sé que clase de relación tengas con ellos pero sea lo que sea te está cambiando. Así no era el Allen del que me enamoré perdidamente… si vas a seguir así entonces es preferible que la boda se cancele porque sé que jamás dejaras a los Campbell, ni siquiera si yo te lo pido. Más de una vez hemos discutido por tu actitud cuando regresas de verlos un día, y tienes razón, no entiendo nada de lo que ustedes hacen pero lo mantengo así y no te exijo que me digas porque es tu vida privada pero van a haber momentos en que no lo aguante—él se dio cuenta de la forma en que me habló pero no dijo nada—me voy, hablare con mi madre sobre lo de la boda y… —aguante mis lágrimas y me fui directo a buscar mis cosas para irme. No era la primera vez que me respondía así, algo estaba pasando que lo tenía mal.

—Marzia… espera—me volteé y él siguió sentado para tocar el piano.

— ¿Qué quieres, Allen? —estaba decepcionada y triste pero nada me preparó para lo que iba a escuchar.

— _Sonríe con una sonrisa eterna, una sonrisa que pueda acercarte a mí. Nunca me dejes saber que te has ido porque eso me haría llorar…_ —yo pensaba que él solo componía y tocaba pero estaba ahí, cantándome mientras me daba la espalda— _Este mundo ha perdido toda su gloria, comencemos una nueva historia… mi amor. Ahora mismo, no habrá otro momento y puedo mostrarte cómo… amor mío…_

 _—_ Allen…

— _Habla con palabras eternas y dedícalas todas a mí… y yo te daré toda mi vida, aquí estoy si tú me llamas. Tú piensas que no te hablo enserio ni una palabra de lo que digo… son sólo palabras… y palabras son todo lo que tengo para llevarme tu corazón._ _Tú piensas que no te hablo enserio ni una palabra de lo que digo… son solo palabras y palabras en todo lo que tengo para llevarme tu corazón—_ Allen dejó de tocar el piano y se dio media vuelta para encararme. Lo vi ponerse sus lentes y me dio una media sonrisa—había escrito esta para el día de nuestra boda pero… creo que era necesario usarla ahorita—estaba sonrojado.

—…

—Nosotros no estamos en nada raro y cualquier idea fuera de lugar que tengas deben salirse de tu cabeza… aunque no sé por qué querrías casarte conmigo si lo único que tengo son palabras para darte… sé que no tengo los lujos que tu tienes pero…

—Porque contigo me siento viva, porque si estas a mi lado siento que la vida es más sencilla… no es por dinero, no es por lujos ni nada. Estoy contigo porque siento que no necesito más nada para ser feliz. Sé que tú no harías nunca nada malo pero sea lo que sea que ustedes tres estén haciendo… por favor… nunca me lo digas.

—Gracias, mi violinista—pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me acercó para darme un beso—vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

—No… —Allen me miró sorprendido y casi se le caen los lentes—me quiero quedar aquí contigo… ¿está bien? —me tomó en brazos y me llevó al cuarto mientras me besaba. ¿habiaos hablado de este tema? No, nunca, solo surgió y a medida que nuestra ropa caía al piso nuestros temores y preocupaciones se iban.

Esa noche fue mágica y la sentí eterna, no regresé a mi casa y a pesar de que sabía muy bien que mi madre y mis hermanas me verían con decepción por haber pasado esa noche con él antes de consumar el matrimonio… no me importó. Sentir sus labios rozar mi piel y que me hiciera gemir fue algo que jamás olvidaría. Sus besos eran suaves y sus caricias amenas.

Al día siguiente mi madre me regañó, fue el regaño más largo y escandaloso de todos los que me había dado nunca. Un mes después Allen fue a cenar a casa, faltaba una semana para la boda… pero esa noche no sé qué fue lo que pasó con Allen.

— ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —acompañé a Allen a la puerta, estaba muy apurado, casi corriendo—Allen…

—Lo siento, es una asunto privado—él sabía que yo entendería a que se refería, Nea y Mana D. Campbell—por favor no te preocupes por nada.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? Mira como sales corriendo de aquí.

—Volveré, te prometo que será así. Mañana nos veremos para el té como siempre… y en una semana da por hecho que nunca me alejaré de ti—me dio un beso en los labios, fue uno largo y se sintió distinto por alguna razón—nos vemos mañana, Marzia.

—… adiós, Allen… —lo vi irse y cerré la puerta… ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Es noche me dejé de preocupar y dormí. Estaba emocionada por la boda porque sabía que ahí sería mi décima campanada…

Pero al día siguiente, esperando que mi décima campanada se presentara en seis días… mi décima señal para saber que iba a ser feliz junto a él hasta el fin de nuestros días… esa señal que jamás llegó… que nunca pasó… porque él desapareció para siempre de mi vida…

 _"Faltando poco para la boda recuerdo que esa noche cenaste en mi casa… y que por alguna razón te fuiste de ahí a prisa y me prometiste que volverías, tenías mucha fe en eso… que vendrías a verme al día siguiente como siempre y que nos casaríamos pronto para formar nuestra familia como tú y yo soñábamos. Sospeché de ti, pensé que me engañabas con otra mujer pero era imposible que lo hicieras, que me hicieras eso. Por mucho tiempo pensé en qué fue lo que pasó para que te fueras de esa manera tan abrupta de mi vida, para que desaparecieras así y solo me dejaras recuerdos. La partitura que tanto dolor de cabeza te dio estaba lista, la boda también y solo faltaba comenzar nuestra vida juntos y de ahí para toda la vida._

 _No sé si lo que pasó esa noche estaba en tus planes o no. Al día siguiente de haberte ido se corrió la noticia de la extraña muerte de los hijos de Lady Katerina D. Campbell, la casa de ellos estaba completamente vacía, ni Neah... ni Mana... solo Lady Katerina... y tu tampoco estabas… te fuiste y quedé sola otra vez en esa oscura y vacía casa. Mi soledad se fue agrandando por varios meses, ya ni mi madre ni mis hermanas se acercaban a mí porque no sabían que hacer conmigo ni como hacer que soltara aquella camisa tuya."_

—Mamá, es hora—levanté mi mirada y una de mis hijas menores me llamó. Le sonreí al verla porque, según mi madre, era mi viva imagen—llegaremos tarde a la feria, ya las tías y los primos están allá.

—Sí, ya voy Alana. Déjame terminar de escribir esto y nos vamos. Dile a tu hermano que se apure y a papá que esté listo para antes de que yo salga.

—Sí mamá.

 _"Tu partida me dejó un dolor enorme en el pecho, uno que tardó muchos años en sanar pero logré encontrar a aquella persona que logró llegar a las 10 campanadas. Decidí que no podía seguir así y al año de tu partida comencé a estudiar música, me convertí en violinista profesional y recorrí varias partes de Europa haciendo lo que más amaba… lo que ambos amábamos. Un día de otoño, aquel como en el que te conocí, Adolf llegó a mi vida, un músico también y, a pesar de que habían pasado siete años de tu partida para ese entonces, él logró hacer que amara otra vez y no se la puse fácil y a los 3 años nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestros hijos._

 _Han pasado 35 años de tu desaparición y aun así no te olvido. Él me ayudó bastante y me dio cuatro hermosos hijos. Tres niñas y un niño. La mayor, Elizabeth, se casó y ya tiene un hijo que, extrañamente, llamó Allen. El segundo, Michael, tiene 17 años y quiere estudiar música también, adora el piano blanco que una vez fue tuyo y que me regalaste antes de que desaparecieras, esta en la sala de nuestra casa. La siguiente, Alana, tiene 15 años y sigue mis pasos con el violín, quiere ser una violinista como su madre. La cuarta fue un regalo del cielo, Helena, tiene 7 años y es toda una artista con la pintura, ha dejado la mayoría de las paredes de la casa con manchones de pintura._

 _Hay días que no puedo dejar de imaginar cómo hubiera sido nuestra familia, aquella que tanto queríamos formar. Sé que sonará egoísta, porque yo amo a mi esposo, pero te sigo amando a ti también y… todo lo vivido con ellos a veces me lo he imaginado contigo a mi lado. A pesar de todo, no deseo cambiar nada de lo que he vivido._

 _El dolor disminuyó bastante al pasar los años pero no te olvido y estés donde estés espero que te encuentres tocando algún piano y afortunados aquellos oídos que logran escuchar tus hermosas melodías"_

—Listo—me había decidió a escribir esto, solo para sacarlo de mi pecho y así quitarme un peso de encima. Uno que llevaba 35 años en mi corazón. Agarré ese collar que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, un regalo que jamas he soltado, y me lo puse, como todos los días desde que Allen se fue.

Ese día había una feria, todo el mundo asistiría y toda la familia se reuniría. Jamás me fui de mi ciudad porque pensé que algún día Allen volvería pero luego me di cuenta que solo era una ilusión tonta de mi parte.

—Qué bueno que llegaron—mi madre ya estaba en una edad avanzada pero fuerte y estaba muy emocionada por sus nietos y ahora bisnietos también—mis hermosos nietos y mi pequeño bisnieto, mi pequeño Allen.

Le sonreí a mi madre y la abracé, solo Dios sabría el tiempo que nos quedaba con ella.

— _¡Que me llamo Allen, Bakanda!_

Al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón se aceleró y volteé a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz, hasta que lo vi. Un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos grises… como los de él. Era imposible que fuera él, ese chico debía tener unos 15 o 16 años. Tenían un parecido increíble solo que no era él… no debía hacerme ideas locas en mi cabeza.

—Amor, ¿te ocurre algo? —no aparté mi vista del chico que siguió gritándole cosas al otro que lo acompañaba y en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la mía y él me sonrió, no sé si por casualidad o qué pero las campanas de la catedral sonaron. No hice nada y él, como haría cualquiera, siguió su rumbo— ¿Marzia?

—Ah… lo siento, Adolf… creí ver a alguien conocido pero… me confundí, no era esa persona—le di un beso a mi esposo y le sonreí. Mi vida siguió y así quería que se quedara pero no importaba cuantos años pasaran, él sería siempre la primera persona que logró hacerme sonreír sinceramente.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiisss! Traje esto aquí porque me salió del alma escribirlo. Ya ven que es el Allen del pasado y esto es un simple semi AU, sé que no se sabe quien era él, como se llamaba realmente y que papel jugaba a fondo con Neah pero intenté hacer algo aquí, muchas cosas son ficticias porque no sabes nada de esa gente XD. No tendrá continuación y tampoco esta ligado a mi fic "Estigma Milenario"**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, comenten y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
